Unsaid
by tigerlily35184
Summary: squall/zell (yaoi) epilogue finally up .....please read and review
1. It Begins

He needs me. He would never in a million years admit it, but then he doesn't have to. The most important things between us go unsaid. Like that I love him and have ever since I can remember. He knows, but he has never told me that he loves me. Maybe he doesn't, maybe he does, or maybe even he doesn't know the answer to that question. It makes no difference to me if he ever tells me one way or the other. He is with me, is mine, and that is what matters to me, all that seems to matter to me some times. I know he cares for me. It is in the feel of his lips against mine, the way he looks at me when he doesn't think I am watching, in the way he just holds me in his arms as we both drift off to sleep together, and the simple pleasure on his face when we are together. So do I love him, yes. Does he love me? I think so, but he would never admit it. Thats okay, like I said some of the most important things between us go unsaid.  
  
Six months earlier  
  
  
  
We had done it, just 3 short days ago we had beaten Ultima. Everyone is saying that we saved the world, hell we were just trying to survive. Some like the attention and fame. Like Irvine, he immediately becomes a SeeD and has women just throwing themselves at him. This makes Selphie mad, and she has no problem showing it. One woman trying to get to close to him found that out first hand, being grabbed from behind and getting slammed into the nearest wall. That made them back off quite effectively, of course having Selphie kick him in the balls made Irvine stop encouraging them. Quistis is trying to get her instructor's license again, and was seen talking to Seifer, who has been admitted back to garden. Rinoa is still after Squall, and can't seem to be discouraged no matter what he says or does. Squall is still anti-social Squall, absolutely beautiful, quiet, and easily pissed off. As for me, I'm even more in love with him than I was when this whole thing started. Still keeping my feelings for him hidden. Tonight he is alone in the Quad when I find him.  
  
"Hey baby" I yell running over to him.  
  
"Keep your voice down" he orders "I don't want her to find me."  
  
I don't bother to ask whom he doesn't want to find him, I already know. I sit down next to him, not to close. If I sit to close I won't be able to think straight, and might do something stupid. Like blurting out how much I love him and would do anything for him. Followed by me shamelessly throwing myself at him, and getting my ass kicked. Not because I can't fight back, because I won't fight back. I wouldn't want to do anything that would risk me hurting him. So I sit quietly next to him, and wait for him to speak. I soon realize he is obviously not going to.  
  
"Squall..." I start, but then see a familiar flash of blue and jump back into the shadows pulling him with me. Right up against me actually. He looks mad and about to say something, I point out to where I saw the flash of blue, and we see Rinoa standing there looking around. We both know she is looking for him, and press closer into the shadows. She starts walking toward where we are, and I think fast (most people seem to think that I can't, but I do.) I grab him and spin so that he is sandwiched between the wall and me. Then I quickly grab his head, bring it down to my level, and put my lips against his. This is what I have wanted for so long, to feel him this close. I push his lips apart with my tongue and slide it into his mouth. Suddenly I'm brought back to reality, She is less than 5 feet away and asking what is going on. Reluctantly I pull my lips away from his, and push his head down against my chest.  
  
"Can't I get a little privacy?" I ask trying to sound as mad as I can. Pulling him closer to make sure he can't be seen. I can tell she wants to say something but instead she just asks "have you seen Squall?" Which of course I lie through my teeth, "no."  
  
"Well sorry to interrupt." She replies trying to sound a sincere as she can. I know that she doesn't mean it, only the fact that she doesn't know who is with me keeps her from acting like the bitch she really is. Trying unsuccessfully to look around me one last time, she gives up and leaves.  
  
Once I am sure she is gone I relax, until I realize that I still have Squall pinned to the wall. Even more surprising than the fact that he hasn't hit me yet is the feel of something hard against my stomach. He has an erection, and I'm the one who gave it to him! I loosen up my hold and he lifts his head. He could be mad and beating the hell out of me, but he isn't. Squall just lifts his head, says thanks, and slowly lowers his lips to mine. He gives me plenty of time to pull away. I think he expects me to push him away, and probably knock him on his ass. I just stand there and slide my arms under his jacket and around his waist. He hasn't pulled away yet, and I'm starting to get dizzy from lack of air. We finally break apart, gasping for air, but still holding on to each other. I wonder where we will go from here. I look at him and can tell he is wondering the same thing.  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter one what do you think? Should I keep going? 


	2. Uh oh

We finally let go of each other and step away. It would be so easy to break down and tell him how I feel right now. But I know that it is not the right time to do so.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" I ask him  
  
"I don't know." He replies.  
  
"Do you want to continue?"  
  
" Yes, but not here."  
  
"Well, it's pointless to ask your room or mine. She probably is waiting by your room by now."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"My room it is then."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We carefully make our way to my room. Checking before we go around a corner to make sure that Rinoa isn't there. We are almost home free when we spot her.  
  
"Uh oh"  
  
"Damn, so close yet so far away."  
  
"Hey if she's here then she isn't by your room. Lets go before decides to come this way."  
  
"To late."  
  
"Well it worked last time."  
  
This time he pulls us both back, and is again sandwiched against the wall. That all I know then it is as if I am drowning. Hey I'm not complaining, he is one hell of a kisser. I push as close to him as I can get, rubbing against his body until I again feel that now almost familiar hardness against my stomach. Only to be brought out of it in the most horrible way.  
  
"Not again" That whining voice intones. Talk about scary, that voice has given me countless nightmares. Waking me up in the dead of night, finding myself drenched in cold sweat, and with chills running up and down my spine.  
  
"Why the hell can't I get some damn privacy? Are you following me around or something? What do you think Squall would think? That you like me. Is that what you want him to think?"  
  
"B-but I don't, I mean I, He wouldn't think that would he?"  
  
"You even have to ask me, and here I thought you knew him so well."  
  
"Hey that's not fair I love him."  
  
"Then what are you doing following me around and spying on me?"  
  
"I am not spying on you. I am, uh, waiting for Squall, yeh, that's it waiting for Squall"  
  
"Then why aren't you waiting by his room instead of mine?"  
  
" I-I don't have to answer that, what are you doing taking someone else to your room with you?"  
  
"That is quite simple, none of your business. Now shouldn't you get away from the guys' dorms."  
  
"Who is that with you, if you don't tell me I'm gonna tell Squall that you are going to your room with someone after curfew."  
  
"So tell him, do I look worried to you?"  
  
"You should be worried he's my boyfriend and he'll..."  
  
"Since when is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"Well, uh, uh, since, uh, since, I-I have to go he is probably waiting in my room for me right now."  
  
"Wow you did it."  
  
"Yeah, now lets get to my room." We make it to my door with out any more incidents, and I quickly punch in my code. Right now I am so glad that I'm a SeeD and don't have to share a room with anyone. We hurry in and shut the door. I don't say anything, and neither does he we don't have to. I step up to him and his mouth lowers to mine. Quickly this time, because now he knows that I'm not going to pull away. As his tongue invades my mouth, my hands pull his coat off. Slowly letting my hands touch as much of him as possible, I finally get it off and let it fall to the floor. Suddenly there is a huge boom, and the whole garden shakes.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asks while putting his jacket back on.  
  
"I don't know, but we had better go find out."  
  
"Let's meet at the elevator." He comands running out of the room.  
  
I grab my gloves and am out the door. I pull them on while running, and am at the elevator in record time. Irvine and Selphie come up quickly, as do Quistis and Seifer. Then he is there and we all pile into the elevator. Oddly no one else seems to notice that Rinoa is not here. Actually I am glad I won't have to put up with her and neither will he. We finally get to the third floor and step out. Cid is already up and waiting for us.  
  
"What the hell is happening?" Asks Irvine.  
  
"Something bad something very bad." Is Cid's bone chilling reply.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you go chapter two. Should I continue? 


	3. mission time

"Well, don't keep us waiting what is it?" A very scared Selphie asked.  
  
"It is..."  
  
"Hey, why didn't anyone wait on me?"  
  
Oh no, that voice, that horrible voice. I pray it is just my imagination being over active and playing a joke on me, granted it would be a cruel joke but a joke none the less. Unfortunately it is no joke the proof is stand right there pouting that, this is the pout I use to go anything I want and it always works on daddy so it will work on all of you too. Wrong! It only works on people who actually like you and we don't. Seeing that the pout isn't working, she tries a different tactic.  
  
"Squall I'm soooo scared protect me." Followed by throwing herself on Squall, and latching on like a bulldog. I know that you are not supposed to put your hands on a woman, but Squall is turning blue from lack of air. So I sadly (yeah right) step up behind her, grab a hand full of hair and yank. Quickly jumping away as she screams and looking around to see what dared to do that to her.  
  
"Ow, what happened?" I never said she was very bright...  
  
"Maybe it was a ghost." Replies Quistis having got a hold of her laughter before anyone else.  
  
"We don't have time for this. You are up here for a reason." Interrupts Cid looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"What is that?" I think you can figure out who would be so stupid to ask that question after what happened just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Uh, excuse me remember something bad, something very bad?" Asks Seifer staring to sound a little pissed.  
  
"Oh yeah, that." Cid replies sheepishly. Everyone but Rinoa, who is standing there not knowing what the hell is going on, groans.  
  
"Well it is like this... Umm, Rinoa sorry but this is official Garden business, you have to get out now."  
  
"What I help you save the world and beat a sorceress and I have to leave? This is not fair and I am not going, so there."  
  
"Quistis..."  
  
"I'm on it." Quistis promptly grabs Rinoa by the hair, drags her to the elevator, and throws her in. Down it goes taking Rinoa with it.  
  
"Finally, now some force, even worse than Ultima, has decided to take over the planet. Of course we have to stop it, preferably before this escalates into an all out war. So I'm sending two teams to infiltrate the area that she has taken over so far, and basically kill it. I know you are not a SeeD yet Seifer, but you are still one of the best fighters I have. So you will be going on this mission. The teams will consist of the six of you. Once both teams are in you are to locate this force, whatever it is and destroy it. Team A will attack head on, Team B will then in a sneak attack come from behind. Squall will lead team A, with Zell and Selphie. Quistis will lead team B, with Irvine and Seifer. Failure is not an option; this thing must be taken down at all cost. Nida and Xu will be on stand by in the Ragnarok. You have 24 hours to complete this mission. If you fail to do so the whole area will be bombed, we cannot risk the creature surviving. You will be flown on the Ragnarok to the drop off point, Any questions? Good, you have ten minutes to get ready and get to the Ragnarok. Dismissed."  
  
We all quickly get on the elevator and go down. Everyone goes to their rooms to get their weapons, and is some cases change clothes. I'm already ready so I go with Squall to his room. He grabs the Lion Heart and is ready. Noticing we still have a few minutes before we have to meet the others at the Ragnarok, I back him up against the wall and kiss him. Slowly grinding my hips against his, while my tongue runs over his lips. I lightly nibble on his bottom lip, making him groan. I feel my tightly held control slipping and reluctantly pull away, and attempt to get my body under control. He is doing the same thing, and then we are hurrying to the Ragnarok.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here you go chapter 3. Let me know what you think. 


	4. heart to heart

Once we are to the Ragnarok he goes inside, and I do a quick routine check just to make sure everything is ok. Then I step inside and see he is talking to Selphie about something. It probably has to do with the mission, so I decide not to interrupt. Instead I make my way over to Quistis and grab the seat beside her.  
  
"What happened?" She asks.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what happened between the two of you? You just look happier than I have seen you in a long time, and your fly is undone. I know how you feel about him, and I want to let you know you can talk to me about this if you need to."  
  
"Okay, what happened is just a few kisses and some mild groping. I am happier than I have been in a long time and it is because of him. Now I know that even though he doesn't love me yet, there is hope that he might eventually. He also won't try to kill me if I touch him, that itself takes a load off of my mind. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Your fly is still undone."  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that." I turn away and zip up. When I turn back to Quistis I am blushing from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.  
  
"Now do you want to talk about this?"  
  
"If we are going to talk about something, why don't we talk about you and Seifer?"  
  
"Oh, well ok. What do you want to know?" It is now Quistis' turn to blush.  
  
"When did you become able to stand him for one?"  
  
"Well he came back to garden and everyone was giving him a hard time. You know because of the whole sorceress' knight thing. He was upset over something, so I took him out to lunch to find out what was wrong."  
  
"Did you find out what it was?"  
  
"Yes, he was in love with someone, but didn't think he was worthy of her."  
  
"Let me guess it was you, right?"  
  
"Yes it was me, and since then we have been talking a lot."  
  
"Judging by that mark on the side of your neck, you've been doing more than just talking."  
  
"What, where is it?"  
  
"Don't worry it isn't very dark and for the most part your hair covers it up." She relaxed somewhat upon hearing that. "So," I continued "do you feel the same way about him that he feels about you?"  
  
"I think so, but for now it is just a really strong attraction to him for me."  
  
"Well at least it is something to work with, which is better than nothing at all."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" A new voice asks. We both look up and see Irvine standing there, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why aren't you talking to Selphie before you two have to split up for the mission?" Quistis asks him.  
  
"Because she is talking to Squall and Seifer about something and told me to get lost."  
  
"What is she talking to them about?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It must be good if she wouldn't let you hear it too."  
  
"Yeah, now you got me wanting to know."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Hey I know how to find out."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yeah, how?"  
  
"Well, we will only find out from one of them right?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"We do method of elimination, Squall probably wouldn't tell us to save his soul. So he's out, Selphie won't be able to tell us because she will be with Squall. That means that after we split up, Irvine and me will find out from Seifer. Don't worry Zell, we will tell you after the mission is over."  
  
"Sound like a good plan to me."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ok, now that we have that settled what are you two talking about?"  
  
"We were talking about our love lives."  
  
"You two have love lives?"  
  
"Hey what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Oh I get it; your love lives are over there talking to mine."  
  
"How did you figure that out?"  
  
"Well, wait a minute, you're gay Zell?"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, so which one is yours? No wait let me guess. Since Quistis has been hanging around Seifer, That means you are in love with Squall right?"  
  
"Yep, and have been for years now."  
  
"Oh well sorry he doesn't fell anything for you."  
  
"Who says he doesn't?  
  
"What! Well this is great for you then. Wait how do you know that he does?"  
  
"I don't really know how much or how little, but there is definitely something there. His kisses say more the he ever could."  
  
"That is..."  
  
"We are three minutes form the drop off point." I recognize Xu's voice. "Once we let you off the count begins. Be ready everyone and good luck."  
  
"Well this it." (Irvine)  
  
"Yep are you all ready?" (Quistis)  
  
"Whatever." (Squall)  
  
"I'm ready teehee." (Selphie)  
  
"We can do this easy." (Seifer)  
  
"Let's go kick this things ass!" (Me) 


	5. don't touch my man

"Does everyone have all GF's and magic junctioned?" Squall asks "Then let's go."  
  
"Hey everybody wait for me."  
  
Uh oh this is bad this is very bad. I thought we were safe from that voice and the person whom it belongs to, I was wrong.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yell out, expressing the question everyone wants to know.  
  
"Is this the greeting I get?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Rinoa, we have very strict mission plans, and you are not in them. You have to stay here or you could jeopardize our safety and your on." Quistis inserts, ever the voice of reason.  
  
"But I have to come something might happen to my Squalliepooh if I'm not there to protect him."  
  
You can tell this is just to much for Squall and you can see the vein in his forehead throbbing.  
  
"I DO NOT NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME. IF YOU COME ALONG THEN YOU CAN BET THAT I WILL BE THE ONE HAVING TO PROTECT YOU, LIKE I ALWAYS DO. IT WILL INTERFERE WITH MY MISSION LIKE IT ALWAYS DOES. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY ME, AND ANOTHER THING I AM NOT YOUR SQUALLIEPOOH. I CAN'T STAND YOU, I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU, AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T LIKE YOU. IF YOU WERE NOT SO STUCK ON YOURSELF YOU WOULD HAVE FIGURED THAT OUT BY NOW."  
  
"Oh, Squall I know you don't mean that, you love me just as much as I love you. Now let's just kiss and make up." She then throws herself on him, and is now trying to kiss him  
  
"Get off of me," this time he pushes her off of him "I hate having to put up with clinging females."  
  
"But Squall...  
  
"No buts, don't you get it I'M GAY."  
  
"What! But, But, you can't, there's no way..."  
  
"Just go away we have a mission to do and it doesn't include you. Let's go guys."  
  
We walk away from an open mouth sputtering Rinoa, and split into the two groups.  
  
"I can't believe we wasted seven minutes on her" Comments Seifer as team B walks to the left and we head straight. We fight a few monsters, nothing to big or serious. The monsters slowly start to get a little more difficult, and I think (rare for me I know, but I do have a brain) of something.  
  
"Hey guys, stop for a second."  
  
"What is it Zell?" Asked Selphie.  
  
"I think we should heal up now." I reply.  
  
"Why, are you ok?" Squall asked, concern written in his eyes.  
  
"I just got a gut instinct here, that something ain't right." I don't tell them that I actually have an idea about what might be happening. Two reasons that I don't are that one I don't want to have to see the incredulity in their eyes that I could actually think of something kind of complicated. Second I don't know if anything is close enough to listen in, and have it figure out that I might know it's plans.  
  
"Then I say we heal up, we know how good your instincts can be."  
  
"Yeah" agrees Squall.  
  
We quickly use a few potions and cure spells and are ready to go on. We start moving on and then we see it. What we were sent here to kill. Talk about a new definition for ugly, puke green, slimy, drooling, about twenty to twenty-five tall, six arms, and a mouth with five long fangs hanging down well past where a chin would be if it had one. It hasn't noticed us yet, and doesn't seem to be even looking for us. I look past it, way past it and look right into Quistis' eyes. She gives a little nod and I nudge Squall, then point my head in Quistis' location. He silently gets his gunblade ready, and nods right back to Quistis. We rush out and attack giving no warning to the creature until the three of us have already got one round attacks off. Waiting just long enough for the next person to get their attack ready before running up and doing our thing. It turns to us looking ready to come at us, when out of nowhere team B attacks. Giving us enough time to be ready when they finish. It goes like this for a while it getting a few attacks in and us getting a lot in. Then all of a sudden it blast Squall. I see him, the person I love more than my own life, laying there in pain trying to get up and I can't help it I snap. I run up to it and give it everything I have I doubt that there is one move that I have that I don't use. I don't feel the fatigue setting in; I just seem to get madder every second that it is still standing. So I don't stop, I keep hitting it every punch and kick harder than the one before. I feel it shudder and sway, but still I don't stop. The only thing I see is Squall laying there, the image stays there in front of my eyes. I keep getting madder and madder. Then a punch hitting thin air and me over balancing and falling to my knees brings me out of it. I look over and see him standing there just fine, if a little dirty, looking at me amazed. I remember the monster and look around for it but what I find instead is everyone looking at me, looking at me just as amazed as Squall is.  
  
"Where did it go? I wasn't finished with it." I yell  
  
"Uh, well you kind of have to be finished with it, it's dead Zell." Seifer replies, I see something in his eyes that I have never seen aimed at me before, respect.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Asks Quistis, at our nods and yeahs she replies "Good now let's get the hell out of here and back to the Ragnarok before they decide to drop that damn bomb."  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************************************  
  
Once we get back to garden and we report back to headmaster Cid. After that Rinoa packs and leaves finally having gotten it that Squall doesn't love her and never will. Everyone is tired and dirty so we split up to go get cleaned up. Well actually we don't actually all split up, Irvine and Selphie go off to her room. Quistis and Seifer go to Quistis's room and me and Squall head off to his room. After having taken a quick shower together, we lay down next to each other to tired to do anything but drift off to sleep holding each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this out, all that's left is the epilogue. It will pick up where the prologue left off. I will do another story after this one, if anybody want me to write more stories. I will do almost any pairs anyone wants so just let me know who you want to see together and I'll do my best to get it out. It doesn't have to be yaoi, but it can be. Well talk to you later and please review. 


	6. epilogue

Today is Squall's and mine six-month anniversary, not that I expect him to remember. I know he has better thing to do than turn all mushy, and start acting like a lovesick boyfriend. That doesn't mean that I can't act like a lovesick boyfriend though. I have a special surprise planned for him for later, but it is not later yet and we still have most of the day to go through before we can get to the surprise. So I sit up and look over at him sleeping peacefully, I decide to let him sleep. We did have a rather late night last night, and no, not like that (get your minds out of the gutters people.) We had a mission last night and didn't get in until late. I slip out of bed as silently as I can and head to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later I am out of the shower and dressed, seeing that he is still asleep I slip out of our room. As I walk down the hall I hear a familiar voice calling out to me.  
  
"Hey, Chickenwuss wait up."  
  
I don't get mad over being called that anymore, he doesn't say it like he used to anyway. Ever since that night a six months ago he says it like an endearment to a younger brother, instead of being full of scorn and animosity.  
  
"What is it Seifer?"  
  
"What, I can't just come talk to a friend? I have to have an ulterior motive?" He replies sounding hurt.  
  
If I didn't know him so well I would have thought that I did hurt his feelings and should apologize, but I do know him well.  
  
"Yes you can come talk to me anytime, and no you don't always have to have an ulterior motive. You do this time though don't you?"  
  
"Ok, yes I do."  
  
"What did you do to upset Quistis?"  
  
"How the hell did you know? When did you become psychic?"  
  
"I'm not psychic; I am just that good."  
  
"Yeah well whatever, anyway she's mad at me and I don't have the any idea why."  
  
"You mean you didn't do anything this time?"  
  
"No I didn't, why is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"Sorry, It's not her birthday?"  
  
"Uh, nope."  
  
"What about your anniversary?"  
  
"No, it's still two weeks until that."  
  
"Well if it is not the anniversary of when you two got together it could be one for something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"First date?"  
  
"No."  
  
"First kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"First, well you know?"  
  
"What just spit it out."  
  
"Well you know, the first time you two did IT."  
  
"What! Hey wait a second, uh actually..."  
  
"That's it isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah I am so dead."  
  
"You had better get something thrown together for later and say it was a surprise."  
  
"Great idea, I got to run. Later Chickenwuss."  
  
Glad I help I start to say, but he is already long gone. Oh well at least he got that sorted out. Turns out they were actually good for each other. He got Her to loosen up, and she got him to take his curriculum a lot more seriously. They have a few things they haven't told each other yet though. Like that he is going to ask her to marry him on their sixth month anniversary, or that she is pregnant and going to tell him on their sixth month anniversary.  
  
Selphie and Irvine got married about a month ago and she will be having a baby in about 4 months. As hard as it is to believe he won't even look at another woman, I guess she got him trained really well. You can just look at him these days and tell he is whipped. Hell, he is probably glad to be off of that leash she had on him for a while; all of us but Irvine himself had a good laugh over that. She still has the collar hanging on the wall in their room, just as a reminder.  
  
I go about my day like I always do, get some hot dogs for breakfast, go work out, and then go train. When I get back to our room to take another shower and get ready for tonight, I see that he has finally gotten up and left. Instead of the usual 15 minute in, out, and ready, I take my time. Tonight is going special, and I don't want to just hurry through it. I make sure everything is perfect and grab my present and my other surprises for him. Then I leave a note telling him to be at garage at seven, and I leave the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* (Squall's point of view)  
  
At seven o'clock on the dot I walk into the garage. I look around for Zell but he is not here. As I am about to leave I notice a note.  
  
Squall go to The Seaside (A/N the best restaurant in Balamb.)  
  
Zell  
  
I smile wondering what he has up his sleeve for tonight, obviously he has put some planning in this. It takes weeks to get a reservation at The Seaside. So I get in the car and drive to Balamb  
  
When I get there I go straight to The Seaside and find that he has left another note for me.  
  
Go to the hotel, room 204.  
  
Zell  
  
I smile as I leave the restaurant and go to the hotel.  
  
I walk up the stairs and open the door to room 204. Looking in I see a table set up with a candlelight dinner, but still no Zell. As I start to look around the bathroom door opens and I see a tuxedo-clad Zell step out. I don't tell him that I know it is our anniversary and have his on present with me. I just smile and wait for him to do something.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************* (Zell's point of view)  
  
Why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I have planned this down to the last detail and everything looks so perfect.  
  
"Why don't we sit down and eat?" I ask.  
  
"Ok."  
  
After we have eaten I know it is now or never.  
  
"Squall," I say getting down on one knee, "will you marry me?"  
  
"Well damn," he replies reaching into his pocket, "you beat me to it."  
  
"What, does that mean..."  
  
"Yeah," as we pull out the rings and exchange them, "I guess it does."  
  
I can tell bye the way he is looking at me that he wants us to get to bed as soon as possible, but I still have my surprise to give him. I take out the box from under the table and give it to him. He looks at me trying to read my face for a clue to what it is, I don't give away anything though. He opens up the box and takes out the papers. After he has read it he looks at me and smiles.  
  
"I think it is a wonderful idea. How soon can we get this done?"  
  
"Well, there are still a few things we will have to do; most of those will require both of us to be there. But all in all it should take about six more months and then the agency will contact us when the next child available for adoption comes in."  
  
"This is the best anniversary I could have ever had. Now let's get over there to that bed before I go crazy."  
  
I smile and think about how just over six months ago I was wandering if he would ever have any feeling for me, and now we are together and so happy that it seems it can't be real. We will soon be married and have a family, he still hasn't said that he loves me and I don't know if he even knows how. I now know he does though, so I don't care if he ever says it. Just knowing is more than enough for me. I will always want to hear it from him, but hearing it pales in comparison to feeling it from him. That is what matters, what will always matter.  
  
  
  
I have finally finished it. Yay! Sorry it got kind of repetitive at the end but oh well. Should I do another Squall/Zell next or another pairing? Let me know and as always please review. 


End file.
